The present invention relates to a data transfer apparatus, and more particularly to a data transfer apparatus which controls a data transfer speed between a transmitter and a receiver operating asynchronously of each other.
In a conventional data transfer scheme, the transmitter checks an acknowledge signal from the receiver to ensure a completion of a data transfer. When the speed of the receiver is lower than that of the transmitter, the transmitter temporarily stops sending the subsequent data until the receiver has completed the data reception, so that the data transfer is made at discrete time intervals.
This conventional data transfer scheme has such a problem that the transmitter must check the acknowledge signal from the receiver at each time of completion of a data transfer. Therefore, the data cannot be transferred at high speed.